Terrible Things
by Princeoftheundead
Summary: My parent's abandoned me as a child. Though they were madly in love they fell apart once I came, killing each other. Now I cannot love, or at least, that's what I think until I meet Mikado. Mikado is everything that I ever wanted, everything that I ever needed, yet there's something he's not telling me...
1. My Story

My parents were young and in love when my mother found out she was pregnant. Everything had been perfect before I had come along. My mother didn't know what to do with a child, and since she had a child before marriage she was disowned. My father's parents forced him to marry my mom after they found out she was pregnant. It was an empty wedding, held together by two golden bands. I was born a mere week after the wedding and given the name Kida Masaomi. My father turned into a drunkard and had a hard time holding down a job, my mother grew depressed.

When I was five I watched my mother kill herself, slashing her wrist with a knife. The entire time she told me why she was killing herself, how it was my fault. And I believed her, I still believe her…

My father came home long after she was dead. He blamed me too. From there I was beaten daily until child services took me away when I was eleven after I nearly died. My father was thrown in jail where he hung himself. Another death that was my fault…

I am now fifteen years old. Though I act like any other dysfunctional, womanizing teenage boy I hid a lot. Luckily people only see what they want to see, which is the mask I hide behind. Most people think I'm such lecherous pervert, but in truth, I only hit on girls because I'm scared to love. There is no love in flirting and being rejected over and over again makes me feel safe. It proves to me that the ideal of love only exist in the minds the delusional. It proves to me that love is dead…

Another day at school. I rested my chin on my hand and stared out the window, blowing a lock of dyed hair out of my face, which of course fell immediately back into my face. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. Every day it was the same boring routine. Hopefully lunch came soon which, as a quick glance of the clock confirmed, was still an hour away. Great...

A sudden knock on the door drew my eyes. Was there some special guest today? The teacher, an older balding man, hurried over to the locked door. After a recent gang shooting all doors in the school had to be locked during school hours.

"Why hello there," the teacher said. "Are you the new student?"

New student? My ears perked. Maybe she was cute? So far the only really cute girl in this class was Anri, but she didn't have any interest in boys, she seemed to be in love with her best friend, the stalker.

"Yes," a timid voice came. I craned my head to get a look at the person but it was in vain.

"Well, well, come in then," the teacher moved aside. A hesitant foot peeked into the class room, followed by a leg, slim wait, flat chest, and a head. Either that was a really boyish girl or a very cute boy.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher suggested. The new student blinked into surprise and stammered out a protest, turning red.

"Come on," the teacher encourage. "Just tell them your name," the student stumbled as they were pushed to the center of the room.

I took the moment of silent to study the student. Short dark and messy black hair, pale skin, flushed cheeks, tall and slender, and captivating smoky blue eyes. Boy, I decided, definitely a boy, but with a rather feminine build.

"M-my name is M-mikado R-ryugamine," the boy stuttered nervously. "I h-hope that I s-shall be able t-to see out the y-year…"

That was an odd greeting I mused. Well, he did just transfer in during the middle of the year, maybe he was scared he was to move again.

"Thank you," the teacher said. "Why don't you take the free seat next to Kida?"

"O-okay," Mikado said, making his way towards me through the help of the teachers pointing finger.

I raised a hand to flag him over, deciding to be helpful, and gesturing towards the seat next to me. Just as he was a seat away a kid stuck their foot out and sent Mikado sprawling. I acted on instinct, jumping up and catching the falling kid.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy in my arms. Shock seemed to stun him as he nodded.

"Y-yeah…" he blushed bright red, those cheeks flaming. "T-thank you,"

"No problem," I smiled, helping him up. He bowed before safely taking his seat.

Now, I didn't usually notice other males but this Mikado was pretty cute. If only he were a girl, I daydreamed in vain while a slight laugh at my own ridicule. Still, it might be fun to try and befriend this new stranger. I could take him under my wing! Mikado would have choice but to worship my awesomeness. I was such a genius.

I waited until lunch to make my move.

"Ryugamine~!" I called cheerfully as I slung an arm over his shoulders. Wow, he had really slim shoulders. "Would you care to eat lunch with me?"

Mikado ducked his head, blushing. "Y-yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, let us depart to the roof," I was already leading him there as I talked. Mikado just nodded in agreement.

It was a clear and gorgeous day in the city. A slight breeze teased across the rooftop, the sun warmed my skin, and the sky was a deep blue dotted my clouds of fluffy sheep.

"Aw, it is not one of the best days you have ever seen?" I asked, throwing my arms out and letting the wind tease through my hair. I spun in a slow circle until I was facing the dark haired boy.

"Yeah," Mikado said, a smile playing on his lips, "It's breathtaking," Those eyes made of blue smoke were turned up, reflecting the sky. Those pink lips were spread into a carefree smile. Cheeks, previously a dark red, now had the slightest brush of pink.

I felt my breath catch, my arms slowly falling to my sides. I was unable to help but stare, drinking him in. An unknown, untouched emotion made my toes tingle and my cheeks take on the soft hues of pink.

"Mikado…" I whispered, the name now sounding like a sacred sutra.

"Yeah Kida?" Mikado asked, turning those eyes on me.

I fought off the unknown feeling dancing through my body and smiled. "Want me to show you around town after school?"

"Y-yeah," Mikado blushed, "If you wouldn't mind."

"You're way too shy, you know that right?" I asked him, tweaking his cheek.

"Hey!" he protested, only turning a darker shade of red. "That's not true,"

"It is and you know you," I smirked, leaning forward as close as I could without touching, staring into those murky depths.

Mikado gasped at the sudden closeness before turning his face down as heat filled his cheeks. "S-shut up,"

"Shut up isn't a good word," I scolded with a smile as I straightened back up. "But I'll let it go cuase you're so damn cute!" My words had the desired effect, drawing a deeper shade of red on Mikado's cheeks. Aww, this kid was so much fun to play with.

The bell rang then, ending my alone time to mess with the new kid. I sighed, still laughing lightly. "Come on, let's get to class,"

I once again captured Mikado's slim shoulders and together we made our way to the classroom.

Though the lessons were there normal boring selves this time I distracted myself with Mikado, seeing how much I could make him blush without actually saying anything. It was way too easy, but that cute face made it worth it.

Ah, if only he was a girl. A whole lot more fun could be has then!


	2. A Friend

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" I asked.

It was after school and I was showing Mikado around as promised. It was one of those sweet spring days that made you wish that summer would hurry up already! It was also one of those days that enticed those of the feminine race to wear shorts and dresses.

"Um," Mikado hesitated. "What about Sunshine 60?"

I laughed, unable to help myself. "How about you wait till you have someone special to take there, that's a couple's getaway."

Of course my words managed to turn those cheeks pink and fetch a stuttering response of, "O-oh, sorry,"

"It's all okay," I waved it off. "Though, may I ask why you would want to go there? I mean, it's popular and all among the girls, but not really among boys."

Mikado stared at the ground before looking at me. That sweet, angelic face that I had been confronted on the roof with was back.

"Well," Mikado shrugged, looking softly into my eyes. "My parents met there. They had both managed to get lost and managed to bump into each other." Those blue eyes were distant, staring at me but no longer seeing me. Suddenly I only wanted those eyes one me and me alone.

"It amazes me," Mikado continued. "That if even one of them had taken a different turn or had just been a few more feet to the right or left they wouldn't have met and I wouldn't have been born. The world works in amazing and mysterious ways. I just wish I understood them…" the last part seemed to be tinged with a bittersweet sorrow. Smoky eyes, once so distant, now were once again locked on me before a blushing embarrassment closed them.

"S-sorry, I'm probably talking nonsense now,"

I shook my head smiling. "No, no, it's alright. I enjoy listening to you. You should really talk more. You are way to quiet!" I teased him, still overcome with emotions by his words.

Yet, his words drew my thoughts back to my own parents. Both of them had met, a perfect match everyone had said. And then I had come along. Why did I always have to ruin everything…?

"Kida-kun," came a soft haunting voice to break me from the prison of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

I plastered my smile back on my face and threw an arm around his neck, both of us stumbling slightly. "I'm fine. Now come on. I told you I'd give you tour I am going to give you a tour!"

Mikado laughed softly, much to my delight. This kid really needed to stop being so shy, even if it was majorly cute.

"So, you'll learn how to get around town pretty easy without too many mishaps, especially if you stick with me. What you need to learn though is who to stay away from and who not to piss off." I said, linking arms with the black haired boy and dragging him down the street.

"Huh?" Mikado asked. "People…?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Some gangs, some psycho's, some with major anger issues. There are some good people out there too; hopefully we'll run into them!"

Mikado could just nod as I dragged him along.

"Hello Kida-kun," a voice from behind said, turning me in a circle. "How have been you?"

"Simon!" I exclaimed, surprised to see the big black man on this side of town. A white box led to the belief of a delivery.

"This one is cute, yes?" Simon said, talking about Mikado.

"Yup!" I smiled as I mused Mikado's hair. "Sure he, especially when he blushes."

Of course this made Mikado blush and drew a laugh from Simon.

"Cute is he, better keep a hold of him. Not many like this one will find you." Simon said. "I must go, I have a delivery."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks Simon, talk to you later."

"Make sure to come eat sushi with friend. Sushi is love!" Simon called over his shoulder I laughed, that man was the best, a bit on the scary side, but always good for advice, even if you don't realize it.

"Um…" Mikado said. "Who was…"  
"That was Simon," I said as we began walking. "He's a black Russian. Super strong, never get on his bad side, but super sweet too. He works at a Russian sushi place. The sushi may not be the best, but it's cheap!"

"Oh," Mikado threw a glance over his shoulder, as though looking for the giant black man. "Why did he call me cute?"

"Because you are~!" I teased him, pinching his cheek.

"K-kida!" he protested, cheeks turning red again. "Stop that,"

I laughed and released him. "I'm sorry; you just make it too easy!"

Mikado tried to respond with a stuttering overflow of sounds, but failed and fell silent in his defeat.

"Come on; let's walk around a bit more." I smiled.

"But it's getting dark…" Mikado threw a worried glance into the air at the darkening sky.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "As long as you're with me everything will be alright, promise."

A slow smile befell those pinks lips as smoky eyes stared into mine. This time I couldn't help the soft blush that unfolded on my cheeks. I felt captivated, yet at the same time set free. Those eyes, those eyes, they were all I could see.

"Mikado…" I whispered, knowing that we weren't close enough for a first name basis, but having to say that soft lullaby that was passed as a name.

"Yes Kida," Mikado asked. His voice, though all the more alluring, snapped me out of it. I shook my head, smiling.

"Masaomi, call me Masaomi," I told him. To this day I had no one close enough to call me by my first name. My parents were dead, I had no close friends, no guardian, no girlfriend, nobody. I had nobody but this boy who I had just barely met, and I had a feeling he was all that I need.

"Masaomi," Mikado said, trying out the same. His lips caressing my name brought another blush to my cheeks. I ignored it and grabbed Mikado's wrist.

"Come on slow poke," I teased. Mikado stumbled at the sudden forward motion, but straightened himself out.

"I'm not that slow," Mikado said as we upped the pace.

"Yes you are," I laughed.

"Mean…" he muttered under his breath, making me lean in to catch his words.

"Not mean," I said. "Just honest,"

Mikado opened his mouth to argue, but upon finding no words shut it. I smiled and mused his hair.

"Don't worry; haven't you ever heard slow and steady wins the race?"

Mikado nodded. It was a classic American tale, or at least I think it was American. In all honestly I had no idea what it was, but that was beside the point. The tale is about how a rabbi and a turtle decide to race. Everyone thinks that the turtle would lose because he was so slow, but instead the rabbit, who was faster than Hell, fell asleep and the turtle won.

A loud crashing broke me from my thoughts. At the sight of a flying vending machine I automatically moved in front of Mikado, as though I could somehow protect him.

"Get back here you bastard!" and enraged voice screamed.

A cackling black haired informant skidded around the corner, dodging a vending machine that instead cantered towards us, missing by mere millimeters. Mikado let out a chocked sound of fear as a blonde haired man in a bartender suit ran after the informant.

"Izaya-kun!" came the infamous battle cry, followed by more cackles of laughter, which were cut short when the breath was knocked away by a vending machine.

I watched as the two battling duo disappeared before checking on Mikado.

"You alright?" a stunned nod.

"Who are they….?"

"Izaya is the dark haired one and the blondie is Shizuo. Never get on either of their bad sides. In fact, stay away from them all together. They are just begging for bad luck," I warned him lightly, still smiling.

Mikado nodded. "O…k…"

"Don't worry, Shizuo is the only one in the city who can lift vending machines." I assured the boys unspoken question.

Mikado's shoulders slumped visibly in relief. "Oh thank God," a quick hand clamped over that word. "Sorry," he apologized, the word muffled.

I laughed, unable to help myself. This boy was way too cute. Was it even legal for a boy to be this cute? I didn't think so.

"It's alright," I patted Mikado's shoulder. "I've lived here for most of my life. I've heard much worse!"

Mikado smiled weakly before yawning, which of course set off a chain reaction of yawns.

"Tired?" I asked through a yawn.

Mikado nodded eyes bleary. We both jumped at the trio of beeps. Mikado fished a phone from his pocket and silenced the alarm before grabbing a bottle of pills from his backpack.

"These are for my health," Mikado said in answer to my questioning gaze. "Weak immune system,"

"Oh," I nodded, feeling a bit apprehensive. I really hope that he wasn't too sick.

"I better head home," Mikado said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see yo-" I was cut off by arms wrapped around me. Something was shoved into my hand and I was released.

"S-sorry…" Mikado stuttered. "I'll see you tomorrow," then he was gone.

I looked at whatever was in my hand. A piece of paper with a number written on it. Mikado's cell!

I quickly snapped out my cell and texted a quick conformation to make sure it really was Mikado's cell. My phone buzzed barely a second later.

'Hi Masaomi,' I gasped and quickly sent back a reply as I began walking home.

'So, how are you doing on this fine evening?'

'Great. Um, Masaomi... thanks for showing me around,'

'It was fun! I had a great time!'

'Me too'

'So, what did you think of Ikebukuro?'

I was at my apartment now, phone clutched in my hand as I waited for a reply. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, shedding my hoodie and shirt while changing into some pajama pants. My phone buzzed and I quickly looked at the screen.

'I loved it! Different from the small town I came from, but absolutely amazing! I'm glad you were there to show it to me^^'

I smiled at the text, imagining the shy smile that would accompany those words. And so it happened that for the first time ever I stayed up until two in the morning texting Mikado. Never before had I had someone to text. It was a new experience, a fun one at that.

Finally, sleep getting a hold of me, I texted a goodnight to Mikado.

'Goodnight Masaomi, sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow,'

The text made me hopeful of what was to come. A friend, I had finally found a friend. I smiled and held the phone to my heart, falling asleep with it still clutched in my hands and waking up to a good morning text from a special someone.


End file.
